


Run Fast As You Can

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty's the rabbit in a hunt... but this rabbit has fuel for blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Fast As You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> Yeah, let's go ahead and put this one out here before Fast Six

Home didn't exist. She couldn't try to find the family. They'd follow her if she did.

All she had ever known and cherished had disappeared in a deal gone wrong. She couldn't help but wish she'd died that night.

What kind of living was a life away from everyone you loved?

Then she got word a new kind of agent was on her trail, the kind who took it for granted he'd win. A little more digging said he'd been on her family's trail.

She grinned. He thought she was bait? He'd better be able to run hard and fast.


End file.
